Ichiro Koturi
Ichiro Koturi was a shugenja, and the son of the Badger Clan Champion, Ichiro Chuga. He summoned an oni, using his brother's name to bind it. Family Ichiro Chuga was the father of Koturi, and he had an elder brother Ichiro Hideo. The brothers made a perfect pair and were inseparable. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 78 Appearance and Demeanor The only shugenja born to the Family in several generations, Art of the Duel, p. 142 Koturi was sharp-witted and cunning. While his brother was admirated because embodied all of the qualities the Badger valued , Koturi wanted to become a shugenja in a Clan wary of them. Koturi felt Hideo had been handed everything without a shred of effort, and he felt mocked by his father, his brother and by everyone. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 79 Agasha Mumoko Koturi's resentment grew with the passing of time. In 1117 Hideo was betrothed with Agasha Mumoko, but when she visited him in 1119 Koturi fell in love with her. Koturi was taught by Mumoko in the ways of a shugenja, and when Mumoko returned to her home, Koturi followed a few months later. Koturi requested to be trained in the Agasha Shugenja school and Agasha Tamori allowed it. When Mumoko was stationed on Kaiu lands and he lost contact with her and his brother. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 79-81 She joined the Emerald Magistrates under the command of Kaiu Osuki. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 7 Hideo no Oni Tempting Kansen In 1126 Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 19 Koturi found a scroll, and somehow he summoned a Kansen. It offered to take everything away of Hideo. When young Koturi had saved Hideo's life, but his brother did not even bother to thank him. Believing Hideo owed him his life he considered it a way to pay the debt. Koturi made a deal with the kansen and Hideo no Oni was summoned, using his brother's name to bind it. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 80 Badger Clan destroyed The oni killed his father, and destroyed Shiro Ichiro, bringing the Badger Clan to the brink of extinction. Duty, Like a Mountain, by Rich Wulf Kaiu ambassadors led by Kaiu Osuki, Lord to Mumoko, were the first to find the savagery. They found Ichiro jailed in the castle's dungeons, clearly suffering the taint. Coming Home Koturi returned to his barrened lands guided by Kaiu Aritomo, finding the Crab investigating which was behind the destruction. Mumoko accompanied him to see his brother, who did not remember the cause of the destruction. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 6-8 Hideo no Oni Strikes Back During the visit the oni attacked again, killing Koturi's guide and several other Crab guards, while the rest retreated. Hideo escaped the battered prison and foolishly attacked the oni, which plucked the samurai from the ground. Koturi goaded Mumoko to use her magic against the demon, even if it meant his brother's dead, as he was already doomed. Mumoko relented, the oni spoke, and fled, leaving Hideo alive. Way of the Shadowlands, pp. 6-9 Koturi's Remorse Koturi had not desired the destruction of his clan, and he was terrified that the oni was so strong. He was so sorry that he wished to kill the oni before it harmed anyone else, and help his brother. Hideo was linked to Hideo no Oni, so he could sense where the demon was. The trio began a chase of the oni who had doomed the Badger. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 115 Death Kaiu Osuki was killed in final combat with Hideo no Oni in 1128. Secrets of the Crab, p. 71 The two brothers and their beloved Momuko stood against the demon. Koturi held the beast at bay long enough for Hideo to take his own life, banishing the creature. Koturi then followed suit to cleanse his honor. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 115 Ichiro Kihongo assumed the control of the clan. Way of the Samurai, p. 75 See also * Ichiro Koturi/Meta Category:Badger Clan Members